


Peacekeeper's Journey

by Nitora Iraden (Nova_Ryu)



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, police drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Ryu/pseuds/Nitora%20Iraden
Summary: Freddie Gonzalez thought his duty as a peacekeeper was finished with the defeat of Amaru. But little dose he know, there is a lot more then just ancient Aztec monsters that need to be kept away from humanity.Takes place after season 3, but with the only difference being that Freddie never got back together with his wife. They are on good terms, and Freddie has visiting right for his daughter.





	Peacekeeper's Journey

It had been nearly three months since the defeat of Amaru, and for Freddie Gonzalez things were looking up. He had managed to fixed his relationship with his ex wife, and while they weren't back together she was willing to allow him to be a part of their daughter's life. As a matter of fact, he had just returned Bailey to her mother and was on the way home. A loud screeching caw, a thud on the roof of his truck, and a bronze beak that pierced through it nearly sending Freddie off the road. 

"Keep driving jul, we need to get this thing out of town!

Agreeing the voice, Freddie grabbed his side arm and shot the beast, making it withdraw it's beak and allowing him to slam his foot on the gas peddle without worrying about getting spread by that beak. That relief was short lived however, as that beast started flinging what appeared metal feathers. 

The drive was harsh, having to dodge projectile feathers and all, but upon reaching the outskirts of town a second beast joined the fight. From what he could tell as it flew beside him, it was a dragon. The dragon seemed to glance at him for a moment, and then veered upward. A second later a loud squawk was herd before both the dragon, and the unknown attacker landed with a thud in front of the truck. Slamming on the brakes, Freddie grabbed his gun and jumped out of the truck.

"Stay right where you are!" He demanded, pointing his gun at the dragon. The dragon didn't seem too worried, however, and just stared at him for moment. The dragon seemed to shimmer out of existence, and was replaced by a young woman. 

"I think you need to come with me," the dragon turned human said raising her hands in a gesture of peace.

"Why should I go with you?"

"Look, my boss really needs to talk to you about the whole thing with Amaru. We also have someone who can fix your truck, free of change."

Freddie considered the options, and he lowers the gun upon making his choice he responds, "Fine, but I'm bringing this." He motions to the gun. 

"Fair enough," the dragon lady says, and with a snap of her fingers both people and the truck disappeared off the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Translation  
> Jul - Human
> 
> Beast of the Day - Stymphalian Bird


End file.
